As Memorable as It Gets
by Seigus
Summary: There's a very good reason for Tsubasa's nose to be bleeding on Valentine's Day morning. TsubaHono


**A/N:** Unapologetic, gratuitous TsubaHono smut because I'm in the mood to celebrate Valentine's Day early. This is part of my TsubaHono family series so yes, these two are married and have a child together.

* * *

Tsubasa awoke with a start, her left leg shooting out from under the warm covers. Bleary eyes squinted in the face of merciless sun rays before shutting again. The raw hammering in her head made her want to just curl up and die. All those drinks from the previous night had struck back with a vengeance. She vaguely remembered being towed home by Erena to a worried-looking Honoka. Her meetings with potential business partners had a tendency to end up that way. A low groan left her lips as she rolled onto her side and reached out to hug her wife-

Wait, an empty spot?

Fine brows knitted upon the cold sensation before she forced her eyes open and checked the wall clock. It was still early, too early for Honoka to wake up. Tsubasa searched her brain, trying to remember if Honoka mentioned about going anywhere. Nope, nothing, unless the alcohol had killed part of her memory. Then again, Honoka had proven to be rather unpredictable; she could be dancing somewhere in the house for all she knew. Dragging herself out of the comfort of their bed, Tsubasa headed to the washroom for her morning routine. Then she went to her daughter's bedroom to rouse the little girl who loved sleep as much as her Mommy. The only problem: Tsukasa was not in her bed.

"Tsukasa?" she called, hoping the mischievous one had merely self-initiated a game of hide-and-seek. "Tsukasa, if you don't come out now, I'll eat your ice-cream." The room remained deathly quiet. The ex-A-RISE leader didn't like this. Did someone break in and kidnap her wife and kid? Heart lurching, she sprinted down the stairs.

Loud clangs sounded from the kitchen.

"Honoka! Tsukasa!" She raced towards the source, grabbing Tsukasa's skateboard along the way - anything to protect her family. "Are you- HOLY MOTHER OF MY CHILD!" Her hand dropped the skateboard the same time her jaw hit the floor. She had found her wife, alright. Bare fucking ass first. No, make that bare _fuckable_ ass.

"Tsubasa! You're awake! I thought you would sleep in a bit more." Honoka was bent over in the midst of picking up a metal mixing bowl, her beautiful round and _naked_ butt facing the doorway where her spouse stood, eyes bulging like a certain yellow sponge that lived on the ocean floor.

Tsubasa clamped a hand over her nose when she felt a warm trickle oozing down. Honoka straightened herself, turning to face the shell-shocked brunette. That was when Tsubasa's mind registered that Honoka was not entirely naked but still naked enough to be hauled to the police station for indecent exposure. Clad in nothing but a candy red apron, the ginger was doing a lot of things to Tsubasa's libido - such as making her hormones rage like Nico and Maki whenever they fought over who was staring at the other.

Tsubasa pinched harder on her nose bridge. "What… why…?"

Honoka giggled with a pretty blush, eyes darting shyly and hands fidgeting with the hem of her apron. And lifting it a little higher than necessary. Tsubasa inhaled deeply, nearly choking on the backflow of blood.

Honoka walked towards Tsubasa, taking slow, measured steps until her barely clothed chest was pressed up against the latter's. The appeal of naked apron lay greatly in the idea of 'now you see it, now you don't' and Honoka was utilizing it to full effect with the way her plump bosom and pert buns played peek-a-boo. Tsubasa had to admit she was _very_ turned on.

"It's Valentine's Day so I'm letting you choose your present. Chocolate, kiss, or me?"

Tsubasa blinked, noticing the chopped chocolate on the kitchen counter behind Honoka for the first time. Right, Valentine's Day. How could she have forgotten? She had even prepared a gift for Honoka way in advance. Now that she had pieced the puzzle together, her natural confidence kicked back into gear. "Looks like someone has improved her seduction technique since the Ms Claus incident." Teasing her fingers up Honoka's hips with a feather-like touch, she smiled when Honoka's breath hitched audibly.

"Tsubasa?" Honoka was taken by surprise when Tsubasa pinned her against the counter, a predatory glint in her narrowed emeralds. "W-Wait!" she gasped out as Tsubasa pressed against her. Wailing internally, she thought she had the upper hand. How did the tables turn so quickly?!

"I don't think I can't wait much longer."

"But the chocolate's not done yet," blurted Honoka in an attempt to regain control but Tsubasa's smirk only widened.

"Then let's continue making it." Blindly grabbing a handful of chocolate bits (there were other bits she would much rather be grabbing but no, it's rude to grab a lady by her pussy), Tsubasa dropped them in the pot and fumbled for the switch on the stove. She leaned in to kiss Honoka but had a piece of chocolate playfully shoved into her mouth.

"Not so fast." Honoka put on her best authoritarian voice - a tad shaky but Tsubasa let it pass - and laid a palm on Tsubasa's chest, pushing her back.

The unexpected resistance was kind of sexy, Tsubasa decided. She chewed the dark chocolate slowly, savoring its bittersweet taste. "Good choice."

"You always prefer things to be less sweet." Honoka hooked her hands behind Tsubasa's neck, drawing the brunette closer and sticking out her tongue to lick the smear of chocolate on her lower lip. She giggled when Tsubasa took the chance to nuzzle their noses together.

"I could get used to this." Tsubasa glanced down at the apron to emphasize her point and promptly got sidetracked by the lovely view. Childbirth had done wonders to Honoka's figure; perhaps a sibling for Tsukasa wouldn't hurt. A finger tipped her chin back up.

"My eyes are up here."

"Sorry." Tsubasa chuckled at Honoka's adorable pout and appeased it with a peck. "It's been a long time since we… you know, because Tsukasa is always-"

Her stomach dropped like a brick and guilt hit her with the full force of a charging bull. "Wait. _Where is Tsukasa?_ "

Honoka found it hilarious how pale Tsubasa had turned and fought the urge to tease her about it. It was endearing, in fact. "Don't worry. She's in good hands."

Tsubasa quirked a skeptical brow.

"Really!"

"So… we have the house to ourselves?" A hopeful lilt in her voice.

A nod was all Honoka managed before Tsubasa claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. Months of pent-up sexual frustration exploded in a fierce battle for dominance. Honoka parted her lips, allowing Tsubasa access. Tongues clashed and swirled, racing to explore each other. Impatient hands fisted silky chestnut strands as Honoka pulled Tsubasa in, urging her to go deeper. She clenched her thighs together, feeling a familiar throb down south as her partner ground against her. Ragged moans and whimpers filled the room.

They parted, breathless but lips still hovering inches from each other. Tsubasa's flushed cheeks matched Honoka's. She admired her wife's swollen lips and half-lidded, needy gaze, reveling in the fact that she was the only person capable of inducing such a reaction from her. Leaning in, she trailed butterfly kisses from her jaw to her neck, sucking gently on the pulsing jugular vein, before she moved down to the top of her left breast where the apron stopped her from going further.

"As much as I love the naked apron concept, it's time for it to go." Tsubasa tugged on the string behind Honoka, loosening the knot in one swift motion. She looped the flimsy article over Honoka's head and tossed it aside. Honoka was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was fully naked. In their kitchen. In broad daylight. And utterly defenseless against Tsubasa's ravenous gaze. Oh, what had she got herself into?

"No one is as beautiful as you," Tsubasa assured as though reading her mind, "holy mother of my child." She added the last part with a wry grin.

Tsubasa's jibe at her own stupefied reaction earlier earned snickers from Honoka and the younger woman was reminded of why she loved her so dearly. The little distraction was enough to erase her self-consciousness and make her refocus on the task at hand. She cupped Tsubasa's cheek, her thumb tracing the outline of the other's curved lips. She knew Tsubasa was waiting for her to be ready. Smiling, she boldly spread her legs and straddled one of Tsubasa's thighs, the contact making her inhale sharply.

"Take me, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa felt her body heat rising rapidly when Honoka's breathy whisper tickled her ear. She nudged her leg forward, feeling slick moisture seep through the thin fabric of her jogger pants. "You are already so wet." She began rocking her hips, rubbing purposefully against Honoka's pulsating center as the ginger clutched her arm, fingernails digging into her skin. "Now tell me, what's the next step?"

"Next step…?" Honoka repeated in confusion, mind already hazy from her lover's pleasant motions.

"To make the chocolate." Tsubasa nibbled on Honoka's collar bone. "The heat is up." Her teeth grazed unmarred skin, dragging a fiery path towards her target.

"S-Stir it…"

And stir Tsubasa did. Her tongue circled a heaving breast, taking her time to reach the pinkish bud in the middle. She took pleasure in its significantly larger size ever since Honoka bore their daughter. Her saliva left a hot trail in its wake. Honoka arched her back, seeking for more. She bit back a moan when Tsubasa flicked the hardened nub.

"I want to hear your voice." Tsubasa spoke against reddened skin before taking the nipple in her mouth. Lapping, biting, sucking, all the while feeling Honoka grind desperately against her. Her left hand found the other breast, kneading it and indulging in its ample firmness. She rolled the erect tip between her thumb and index finger, letting it swell under her ministrations. Then she gave it a good pinch, scoring a strangled yelp.

"T-Tsuba…sa…" Honoka mouthed through her teeth, eyes clenched tightly. Her skilled lover moved away from her chest and up to her ear, dancing her tongue around as her leg picked up speed. Honoka knew she was near, the intense pressure in her lower abdomen screaming for a release.

"Come for me."

"I… I…" Honoka wound her arms around Tsubasa's back.

Strong hands squeezed her waist, bringing their bodies closer if it was even possible.

"I'm…!" Honoka clamped her thighs around Tsubasa's in a death grip. The dam inside her burst and her heat gushed out in a messy, hot stream, spattering all over the front of Tsubasa's pants. She twitched involuntarily, her insides fluttering in small waves. Strength left her legs and she leaned heavily onto Tsubasa. She buried her face in the crook of Tsubasa's neck, hoping the other wouldn't see her flaming blush. It had been so long since they last made love that she couldn't help feeling embarrassed like it was their first time.

"You okay?" asked Tsubasa, hugging her dearest and soothing her rising and falling back with tender strokes.

"Un…" Honoka raised her head to share a slow, loving kiss with Tsubasa. "Sorry about your pants."

"Silly. They can be washed, though I must say it's quite a lot," Tsubasa teased, earning a big smack on her shoulder.

"S-Stop it! It's embarrassing!"

"But it's such a waste."

"E-Eh?" Honoka didn't have time to react when Tsubasa shoved aside the ingredients and utensils behind her, clearing the dark marble top in a single sweep and hoisting her onto it. Something clattered nosily but Tsubasa paid it no heed. "Hya!" Honoka shrieked when her butt came into contact with the cool surface.

"You can't be satisfied with just that, right?" Tsubasa peered up at her flabbergasted partner, grasping her knees and pushing them apart into an extremely vulnerable wide stance. Tsubasa positioned herself snugly in between her spread legs. "Ready for round two?"

Honoka shuddered. If she didn't feel exposed earlier, she certainly did now. "W-What about the chocolate?"

"Oh, right." Tsubasa casually turned off the gas.

Attempt No.2 at distraction failed. Honoka - 0. Tsubasa - 2.

"But it should be my turn to do- Ah!" An electrifying tingle zapped away any protest she had in mind when Tsubasa dove low and dragged her tongue up Honoka's still soaked folds.

"You know, I actually have a sweet tooth," she licked up all the juices on her wife's velvety inner thighs in an achingly deliberate manner, "for you." Honoka's unique feminine scent was intoxicating. Rich and undeniably sexy. She felt Honoka wrap a leg around her back, opening herself up a little more. That was her sign to go in for another taste. She ran her tongue lightly around Honoka's lower lips which were showing hints of arousal from the way they swelled. Rolling over the little pearl at the top, Tsubasa prodded at it, gently at first then with more pressure, making Honoka squirm with cute, small noises until her legs began thrashing wildly from the sweet stimulation. Tsubasa lapped up the fresh nectar leaking out of her lover.

And stabbed her tongue in.

"Oh God! Tsubasa!" Honoka cried out and grabbed Tsubasa's head and forced her further into her sex. Her body vibrated with tiny spasms as Tsubasa's nimble muscle rubbed her inner walls back and forth, pushing all the right buttons to bring her to the height of ecstasy. Her body was a bundle of tense nerves, ready to explode anytime. Tsubasa pumped a finger in, delving much deeper than her tongue and curling at the tip. Her pace sped up. Honoka bucked her hips to meet her thrusts.

Almost. But not enough.

"T-Tsubasa… please… o-one more…"

Always glad to oblige, the brunette inserted a second finger.

"Ahn!"

High-pitched like a virginal maiden's, it was music to her ears. Lewd but so delightful. She pumped harder and faster while her other hand massaged Honoka's clitoris, knowing her wife was close. Her palm made wet slapping sounds against Honoka's burning entrance every time they met. Their breathing quickened to raspy pants, almost matching in rhythm. Honoka's muscles tensed, squeezing Tsubasa's fingers with terrific force. The friction increased tenfold and Honoka felt her orgasm closing in. Her voice broke into quiet, strained gasps before disappearing completely.

She froze, body a perfect arc as stars exploded before her eyes. Her vision splashed white and she was transported to heaven as time stood still. Then her body shook, every muscle contracting as she came all over Tsubasa's hand and the counter edge. It was like a tidal wave had ripped through her and left her totally spent. She slumped against her lover who caught her with a ready arm, exhaling in pure bliss. Tsubasa's fingers continued moving but slowed down to a languid pace to let her ride out her orgasm. All was silent save for their heavy breathing.

"I don't think I've ever come that hard," Honoka rasped out. She shuddered from an aftershock. "Thank you."

Tsubasa smiled, tenderness shining in her clear irises. "Anything for you." She kept her digits inside, knowing that Honoka enjoyed the gentle rocking. The rosiness that colored her cheeks was a sight to behold and one that she would never get tired of. When the ginger was no longer quivering, she slowly slipped them out and licked them clean, making Honoka want to dig a hole and crawl into it.

"It's been a while since I've had such a satisfying breakfast," Tsubasa said with nary a hint of shame.

Forget about digging. Honoka wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole. And her stomach had to choose this moment to make its presence known with an obnoxious growl.

"Hungry?"

"I was in a hurry to take Tsukasa to Umi-chan's and then prepare the surprise for you…" Honoka mumbled.

"It's a wonderful surprise that I will never forget." Tsubasa tucked loose strands of damp hair behind Honoka's ear. "And now I can finally strike kitchen counter sex off my bucket list."

Honoka gaped dumbly, searching Tsubasa's face for any sign of a joke. Nope, she was serious. "I never knew you had such a… desire."

Now it was Tsubasa's turn to be surprised. "You mean we weren't supposed to do it here?"

"It wasn't part of the plan. You were so impatient! And then I got so turned on that I forgot what I was supposed to do. And you were so good, I mean you are always good so everything was good and I also wanted it-" Honoka bit her tongue when she caught herself rambling. "Anyway! Now I can't cook here without thinking about what we've done!" She hid her darkening blush behind her hands.

"... Oops?" Tsubasa laughed. "But we are making memories. Isn't it a good thing?" she offered, tongue in cheek, only to receive another smack from Honoka whose beet red face badly needed a hosing down. Then a rumble emitted from her tummy too. As tasty as Honoka was, it was not enough to satisfy her empty stomach. Retrieving the pot of melted chocolate, she wanted to to take some to curb their hunger since the rest of the chocolate had been strewn onto the floor.

"It's burnt." Her exclamation prompted Honoka to take a look inside the pot where a goopy black mess that seemed far from edible sat. Honoka gasped, mourning over the loss of perfectly good food.

"Didn't you stir it?"

"I did!" Tsubasa remembered acting on Honoka's instruction although she felt she was missing something.

"If you did, it shouldn't burn-"

"Sorry, I didn't."

"Eh? So which is it?" Honoka was confused. One second Tsubasa was saying she did it, the next she was saying she didn't.

"I was, erm, stirring something else," Tsubasa confessed sheepishly.

"Mou!"

If there was one thing Honoka never learned, it was that her angry face had absolutely no scaring effect over Tsubasa because the brunette always found her puffed up cheeks too cute. On the other hand, she was hopeless against Tsubasa's charm, especially when she flashed her adoring smile which was reserved just for her and their daughter.

"Sorry. We'll make it together then. How does that sound?"

"But I'm hungry…"

"First we'll get you cleaned up, then breakfast at your favorite cafe." Tsubasa lifted Honoka and brought her down from the counter. Frowning when she noticed Honoka shiver, she took her into her arms again and rubbed her exposed skin, hoping to warm her up a bit. She paused when she felt a peck on her cheek.

Honoka melted a little under Tsubasa's concerned gaze. "I'll be okay after a hot shower. Join me?"

"I don't think I can ever say no to that." Tsubasa grinned and took Honoka's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Let's go."

"Wait, the mess!"

"After breakfast."

And Honoka allowed herself to be led up the stairs, falling in love all over again like a giddy schoolgirl. Even though things didn't start as planned, it was, as Tsubasa had put it, a memorable Valentine's Day.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Umi pressed the doorbell outside the Kira household and waited. Then she pressed it again, trying to filter out the loud cries behind her.

"I think Honoka-chan isn't home yet," Kotori said as she soothed the bawling child in her arms.

"Forget it. I'm going to open with the spare key." Umi unlocked the main gate and entered the two-story house. "Seriously, how could she have forgotten Tsukasa's favorite toy? She knows Tsukasa needs it when she wakes up."

"That's our Honoka-chan." Kotori giggled, recalling how her flustered childhood friend had deposited a sleeping Tsukasa with them and left in a hurry because she had 'some errands to run'. "It's okay, Tsuka-chan. We're here. Let's look for your toy." She lowered the little girl onto the floor and held her hand, giving her a comforting smile.

"Wait!" Umi suddenly said, making her wife jump. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something amiss with the kitchen. From where she stood, she could see Tsukasa's skateboard and some other items on the floor. "Stay behind me," she ordered, raising her arms in a defensive stance as she approached the kitchen.

"What is it, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked nervously when Umi stopped dead in her tracks. "Did something happen to Honoka-chan?" When the bluenette remained stunned at the doorway, she pushed past her lightly.

"Oh my!"

Aside from the chocolate bits, heart-shaped molds and apron littering the floor, the graphite countertop was in disarray too - with suspicious stains on its edge.

And there was a lingering smell of sex in the air.

"SH-SHAMELESS! This is unforgivable!"

Oblivious like a certain parent of hers, Tsukasa broke away from Kotori and scampered towards the treat on the floor. "Wai! Choco!"

Umi's eyes bulged and she scooped her up before she could touch any of the… stuff.

"You can't eat them! They are dirty!" chided Umi. Her stern expression startled the child and Tsukasa burst into tears, thinking she had been scolded. "H-Hey, don't cry!" But the four-year-old wailed louder and she didn't stop even after they had found her favorite triceratops stuffed toy.

"This Honoka! She's going to get it from me!"

Later, when our dearest blue-eyed protagonist picked up her daughter at Umi's, she found out the hard way that this Valentine's Day was indeed memorable - in more ways than one.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I got sidetracked from my original TsubaHono Valentine's oneshot ^^" For readers wondering about the Ms Claus incident, do check out hidekins' "Under the mistletoe"!

That aside, I threw in other references for kicks. Can you spot them? XD

This is my first time writing full-blown smut so my apologies if it made your skin crawl the wrong way! As mentioned, I am actually writing another story for Valentine's which is getting so long that I don't know if it'd even stay a _one-_ shot or if I can finish it in time ^^" Till then, take care!


End file.
